Reviving A Rose UPDATED!
by PlasticAngel1204
Summary: This is the prelude to A story that I have written. I will post they acuall story in a few days. When Emma faces something so scary she doesn't know what to do who does the run to? The one you never expected.
1. Intro

Prelude

She could feel his cold hands on her. Hear his voice screaming "Stop screaming you want this!" The pain, oh the pain is what she remembered most. She could see him getting up now, looking down at her with that menacing smile "you did this to yourself its all you're fault if it hurt and if you tell anyone I will kill you!" She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she said "but I said NO" He didn't hear her.

Emma sat up straight in her bed. She was sweating and she put a hand to her head "No fever" she said sighing "why can't I forget it …. I just want it to go away… I just want these awful dreams to go away!" The dream was of that last time Jay had taken her to the ravine. She had told him that day that she would tell the principal if he continued to hurt her. That night he kidnapped her and took her to the raving. "Jay stop it hurts!" She said crying "No I'm not you want this remember" he said winking at her "if you tell anyone otherwise I will kill you" "NO PLEASE JAY I DON'T WANT THIS STOP!" she said crying harder now. He didn't stop he just acted like he didn't hear her. Jay was raping her just like he had all those other times she had been to the ravine. She didn't defend herself before when people said she wanted it because jay had always said he would kill her if she said anything. Even the people at the ravine didnt know she didnt want it.

"Hello?" Sean said entering the apartment no one answered. He looked around and realized there was music coming from one of the rooms. He walked up to the door and almost opened it when he hurt talking. "Whatever happened to that Sean guy?" the boy said to Elly "He moved to Wasaga Beach. I sent him a letter a little while ago and broke up with him" she said "He never wrote back though" at the point Sean was extremely mad. He threw open the door and found Elly with another boy he had never met. "You're a liar!" He yelled standing in the doorway "I never got that letter and you know it!" Elly gasped "Oh my god Sean I thought you were in Wasaga Beach for good and I did to send you that letter!" she said getting up "Then how come I never got it you little fake!" Sean said turning red with anger " Sean I promise I sent it I can even show it to you on my computer see" she said walking over to her laptop and pulling it up on the screen. "I told you" she said sitting down at the computer "I'm sorry Sean but you can't have expected me to wait this long for you its been almost a year since I saw you last." She said looking at the boy "I'm with Jason now" she said motioning to the boy. "I still want to be you're friend though sean" she said looking up at him " But… alright I understand" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "its all right" he said walking out of the room.

I will make the rest of this story in the next week its going to be a long one I promise!


	2. Fate

Chapter One

Emma Nelson walked down the hallway clutching her books tight to her chest. Eyes burned holes in her as people steered clear of her in the hallway. Ever since the jay thing nobody wanted to be near her. What's worse is that nobody knew the whole story. Everyone hated her because she had gone with Jay to the ravine. They also believed she had started the STD epidemic. Besides the fact that it was Jay and not Emma who had started the epidemic Emma had never wanted to go to the ravine with jay he threatened her so she acted like she wanted it around people at the ravine and at school.

She couldn't tell anyone that Jay had raped her all those times she went to the ravine with him. She knew no one would believe her. Emma stopped at her locker and put her books in. She felt people's eyes on her back and she could hear all they cruel things whispered in her direction. She couldn't take it any more and ran out of the front door of Degrassi.

"Sean! I thought I told you to go to the store ten minutes ago!" Tucker the manger of the snack shack on the beach. "We need that fruit NOW" he yelled. "OK OK I'm going" he yelled walking to his car. "Cant a guy ever get a break around here?" he said getting in his car. He turned up the volume on the radio and drove to the store.

Emma didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she has to get away from Degrassi. She caught a bus and sat down in one of the seats. Soon she was asleep. She didn't know how much later it was but soon she felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and the bus driver was standing over her. "Miss I'm sorry but this is the end of my route you have to get off" he said helping her up. She staggered of the bus. Emma rubbed at her eyes and looked around to see if she could figure out where she was.

Soon she saw a sign it said Welcome to Wasaga Beach.

End of the chapter 

Please review!


	3. Fate Begins

Fate Begins…

Sean sat in traffic waiting for them to clean up an oil spill. "Stupid traffic now Tucker will kill me!" he said signing suddenly his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his bag making sure that it wasn't Tucker and then answered it "Hey." He said tucking it between his shoulder and ear. "Sean you haven't seen Emma have you?" Elli Said with a worried tone to her voice. "No I haven't, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly feeling very uneasy. "Well… Um … She went missing this morning."

"That name sounds so familiar." Emma said and began walking towards the sandy shore ahead of her. When she got there she saw the snack shop and for the first time realized she was hungry. She walked up the straps from her plastic flip flops rubbing against her feet. She was so tired small tears had formed in the corners of her eyes as she walked in and sat down. "Why the long face?" Tucker asked, handing her a menu. She immediately pushed it away. "All I want is some fries." She said laying her head down on the table. She began to cry and soon Tucker was back with her order. She took a fry and put it in her mouth without raising her head. "Everything's just so messed up!" she said almost sobbingly and lifting her head slightly looking at Tucker.

"Finally!" Sean yelled when the traffic was moving again. He drove to the shop and parker his car, and then got out with his shopping bags draped over his shoulder. When he got in he set the things down in the kitchen. "Hey Tuck I got your stuff" he said walking into the door. "I hope you're…." He stopped talking and when he saw Emma. "Ems?"


	4. Letting go of a secret

Emma lifted her head gasping. "Sean!" she said with relieved tone to her voice "I had no idea you were here." She said frowning slightly. "No Ems, it's ok!" he said smiling and walking over to her. Tucker gave Sean a look of confusion and got up from his chair. "I'll go put up that stuff you bought." He said and walked off. Sean promptly sat down in his place. "Why are in Wasaga Beach on a school day, and crying too?" He said reaching over and wiping a tear from her face. Emma looked up at him and began to cry much harder, finally letting it all go. Sean lifted up her face with his hands softly. "Ems are you ok?" he asked leaning over and giving her a hug. "Oh Sean everything went wrong! They all hate me now!" she sobbed into his shoulder. He sat her up and set his hands on her shoulders so she was looking straight at him. "Who hates you Emma?" he asked softly handing her a tissue. "The whole school Sean! The whole school!" she gasped for air and Sean gave her a glass of water. "It's my fault I let him do it." She said breathing slowly. "Who?" he asked "and what did they do?" she looked up at him briefly then looked back down at her knees. "It was Jay…" she said softly. Sean clenched his fists. "What did he do to you Em?" Emma was silent as she stared at her hands. "Em what did he do?" Sean asked more forcefully this time. Emma broke into tears again. He lifted her head up and made her to look in his eyes. "Emma, what did he do?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes. She looked at him desperately blinking tears out of her eyes then, quietly she let herself admit what she had been hiding from everyone "He raped me…"


End file.
